Hunger Games
by Klaroline4ever2
Summary: One shots and drabbles from the Hunger Games.


**This is for wickedawesomeshadowhunter12 who asked me for some Effie and Haymitch. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Haymitch has drank away the hole night trying to avoid any contact with Effie as possible. After yesterday's incident he didn't want to look at her let alone be in the same room as her, but with his luck he would be stuck in the elevator with her.

-Flashback-

_Haymitch walked into his room after the last diner he would share with Katniss and Peeta. Tomorrow the two would be going into the games and if he was being honest he felt bad a bit. He could tell just by the looks he was giving Katniss since he met them that he was in love with her. It made him think about the love he use to have once and he quickly shook away the thoughts._

_Haymitch took the bottle of wine left on his table next to his bed and took a sip from it. As soon as it his his mouth he spit it out._

_"What the hell is this shit?" He said tossing the bottle on the ground._

_"It's the best wine in the Capitol for your information, and also going to stain your rug." Effie says running over in her heels to the bottle. She bent down picking up the bottle and giving him a death glare._

_"Who cares sweet heart? Not like were going to be here much longer." He says grabbing a bottle of bourbon and pouring it into two cups._

_"You don't have much faith in them do you?" She asked him, Haymitch shrugged his shoulder and gave her the other cup of bourbon._

_"The only one who has a good chance of winning is the girl, and her likeability is going to kill her if the other victors don't first." He says spinning the drink around in his glass._

_"I have to say, I do agree with you on that." She says taking a sip from her drink. Haymitch gives her a small smile then downs the rest of his drink._

_"You may want to go run off and get your beauty sleep sunshine. We both know you need it." He says making her roll her eyes._

_"For your information I'm not tired and don't need my beauty sleep, That's what we have Cinna and Portia for." She says taking another sip._

_Haymitch was annoyed and just wanted her to leave but decided against asking her because of her stubbornness. He watched her as she drank all the bourbon he had gave her and decided he needed some amusement after this long dreadful day. He got up and walked over to the liquor and filled up two more glasses._

_"I think you could use another." He says trading the glasses, she gives him a curious stare before accepting the drink._

_hour later_

_Effie was laughing so hard she began to snort which only made Haymitch laugh even harder. She had not expected to night to go as it did she had only came in here to tell him about how the morning plan was going to go but she ended up having one drink that turned into ten more._  
_Her laughter came to a end she got up from Haymitche's bed and fixed out her now wrinkled skirt._

_"Leaving so soon? We were just warming up." He says swinging the bottle in his hand. She just shacked her head at him._

_"Well I might of fibbed when I said I don't need my beauty sleep." She said pulling the heels off her feet clumsily. She got the first one off but was about to fall over trying to take off the second one until she felt arms around her waist. She looked up and locked eyes with Haymitch who held her making sure she would not fall._

_"You know for someone who is drunk you have good reflexes." She says pulling the show off her foot and removing herself from his hold._

_"Yeah well when your drunk for twenty four years straight you learn." He said smiling at her. Effie could feel this type of pull towards him as she returned his smile. This pull she felt was like nothing she had really felt towards anyone before and it kind of scared her but excited her at the same time._

_The sound of a bottling falling from the table brought her back from her small trance and they both quickly fixed themselves._

_"I'll um have someone come clean that up." She said taking in a deep breath and turning towards the door._

_"You know Effie." She quickly turned around and faced him. "Earlier when I told you to loosen up your corset and have a drink I didn't mean with me." He said walking closer to her._

_"Yeah well I didn't really plan on taking up that advice." She said dropping her heels to the ground._

_"I'm happy you took it with me though." He said walking face to face with her. She smiled at him and he at her before both of there lips collided with the others._

_Effie wrapped her arms around Haymitch's neck while his tongue traced along her lips. His hands grabbed at her small waist, digging his fingers into the corset she was wearing. He could hear the small noises she was making when he evaded her mouth and that made him lose it. He pulled away from her and ripped the blouse off of her._

_"Did you just destroy me." He cut he off with his lips again pulling at the strings of her corset. She bit down on his lips making him moan. He pulled the laces and tug at the corset pulling it off her. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around her chest making him grow in more need of her. He grabbed her arms and swung them of her chest then took one of her nipples in one hand then attacked her neck with his mouth._

_Effie moaned out while he pinched her nipple, sucked her neck and pulled at her skirt. She helped him with her skirt pushing it down revealing her panties to him. He pulled away from her and smirked at him. She grabbed at his shirt pulling it over his head reveling his chest. She stopped dead in her tracks and admired his biceps. He smiled watching her as she started at his chest he grabbed at his pants and slid them down his legs._

_There mouths reconnected and they somehow ended up on the bed. Both completely naked and both despite for each other. He pulled away from there kiss and looked her over admiring every inch of her. From her blonde hair that she hid under her stupid wigs to her perfect porcelain legs._

_If you had asked Haymitch how his day would of ended he probably would of told you with him passing out after a long night of drinking. He never would of imagined that it would end up with him in bed with Effie about to sleep with her. He wouldn't lie he had thought of it maybe once or twice before but they were only when he needed a quick distraction from reality._

_"Haymitch please." Effie begged, bringing him back from his trance. He smiled at her then portioned himself at her entrance._

_"Please what?" He asked her, making her suffer._

_"Please fuck me." She wined out. He smiled and then slammed into her making her cry out. He begun to thrust in and out of her making her make small whimpers. He was loving the way he fit inside her so perfect. She was tight and wet which just made him harden even more. He reattached there mouths thrusting his tongue into hers._

_He sped up his thrust, everyone he did giving out a loud grunt. Effie's moans and her yelling his name making him speed up more and more._

_"Oh Haymitch?" She moaned he knew she was getting close and so was he. He bit down on his lip as he got to his last few thrust. He took one last thrust into her then released his seed into her as she hit her climax. He fell on top of her as they both tried to catch there breath._

_"Well that was um interesting." She said after a few moments of silence. He just nodded his head in agreement. "I'm going to go now, bye Haymitch." She said getting up with a sheet around her body. Haymitch quickly jumped up and yelled to her._

_"Wait. Why was it interesting?" He asked her._

_"Well it was not what I expected." She said picking up her heels._

_"What were you expecting? Was I bad or something?" He asked her._

_"Good night Haymitch." She said exiting the room._

_Haymitch got out of the bed and ran out of the room. "Effie wait was I bad?" He yelled to her but she was already gone._

_He signed and shacked his head "You were not bad Haymitch, she just doesn't know what great is." He said to himself, he looked up to return to his room when he Portia staring at him from the couch with a bowl of food and her mouth wide open. He quickly realized she just saw everything and he could feel his face turn red and to make matters worse he was butt naked. "Shit" He said covering himself and ruining back into his room._

-End of Flashback-

They could both feel the intense awkwardness as they stood in the elevator side by side waiting for the elevator to start again. Effie kept tapping her foot playing with her gloves while Haymitch rubbed his temples thinking about last night. He couldn't take it anymore he wanted to know if she really though he was bad or not.

"Was I really that fucking bad?" He blurted out, taking Effie by surprise.

"Excuse me?" She replied.

"Just answer the damn question." He shouted at her making her jump. He came face to face with her and watch her expression. "Just tell me damn it." He shouted punching his fist into the wall near her head. She just started at him and bit her lip.

"You were." He cut her off slamming his mouth to hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, he could taste the strawberry lip gloss she wore on her lips making him harden a bit in his pants. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed at her waist and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around his wait and pulled on his hair with her hands.

They kept kissing enjoying each other until they heard someone clear there throat behind them. Haymitch then realized that the elevator was no longer stuck and dropped Effie to her feet and turned around and saw Portia staring at them. Portia walked onto the the elevator and doors shut behind her.

Portia stood between Effie and Haymitch who both looked beyond embarrassed. The ride up to the floor felt like it took a hour it was awkward and completely uncomfortable. They came to a stop and Effie walked out she turned around quickly and looked at her Haymitch. "To answer your question Haymitch, No not bad." She said giving him a small smile before walking off.

Haymitch smiled to himself then blurted out "I knew it best she ever had." He then noticed he said that out loud and look over to what looked like a traumatized Portia staring at him. He quickly rushed off the elevator as it came to his stop leaving a very traumatized Portia behind.

* * *

**Hope you liked this and don't forget to follow, favorite and review. And don't be shy to PM me for a drabble or one shots. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
